


For Me?

by Cleopatra (empressofthelight)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adorable Polyamorous Ask Out, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Multi, Spirit Gate 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressofthelight/pseuds/Cleopatra
Summary: Ryou's been Yuugi and Seto's go-to florist and close friend for years, but when they ask him to make a bouquet to ask someone out, he feels like he missed his chance.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi/Bakura Ryou
Comments: 15
Kudos: 15
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 12





	For Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Haiku's are hard. I've never written one before and snap. This ot3 is so cute I can't even! I just had to write this! Hope you love their adorableness too!

Every year since Ryou opened his florist shop, he had two faithful customers: his friend Yuugi and his husband Seto. He did all of Kaiba Corperation’s events, was the florist at their wedding, and supplied every flowery thing that went to each of them; on time and created with love.

Each arrangement had a bit of him in them and for years, he held on to that. When he received an order from them for someone else, a sweet note to be added ‘We’ve liked you for a long time. Will you have dinner with us?’ his heart broke in two. If he’d said something sooner, maybe done something different, he’d be getting these beautiful flowers instead of sending them. 

He still did his best, creating the most beautiful bouquet to date because he wanted them to be happy. As he was closing up the next night, they came in with those same flowers. Yuugi walked up to him, blushing, smiling, and held them out. “These are for you, Ryou.”


End file.
